


KYLO REN ANGST BLURBS

by sydwrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: a collection of my angst blurbs from tumblr :)NON-LINEAR.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Bet

**Author's Note:**

> okay so syd i need some angst 🥺 how about college!kylo and his friends making a bet to get the reader fall in love with him ?
> 
> — Anonymous

“No way, she’ll never go for you Ren.”

Kylo’s eyebrows raised and he smirked. “Is that a challenge, Hux?”

Hux’s eyes go wide. “You’re really gonna try?”

He nods. “For the right price.”

The ginger thinks for a minute before a devilish grin spreads across his face.

“If you get her to fall in love with you, I’ll buy you cigarettes and beer for a whole month.”

Hux extends his hand and Kylo bit his lip before taking his friend’s hand in a solid handshake.

“Deal.”

—

You couldn’t believe that the Kylo Ren wanted to take you out on a date. He was the exact opposite of your type but you’ve been crushing on him since the beginning of the semester and you’d hoped that he’d ask you out at some point. There was something about his dark and mysterious persona that lured you in, not to mention his overwhelming handsomeness.

He picked you up from your off-campus apartment and drove you to the dive bar.

Dinner and drinks soon led to a trip to the local diner for a milkshake. You and Kylo talked and laughed the whole night, exchanging jokes and fun anecdotes. It was a fun night and you realized that Kylo may not be so different from you.

He took you back to your apartment and walked you up to the door.

“I had a nice time tonight, Kylo.” You said as his arms wrapped around your waist.

He smiled back. “So did I, Y/N.”

You stared into each other’s eyes for a while before his head began to tilt forward and his eyes flicked down to your lips. His lips connected to yours in a tender kiss before you pulled away, eyes flickering to the ground in sheepishness.

Kylo smiled and said his goodbyes before getting back into the truck and driving away, leaving you standing outside the doors with a huge grin spread across your face.

—

It has been three months since that first date with Kylo and things are still going quite well. You made it official after the third date and you’ve been together ever since, relationship still so full of fun and excitement. You’d already met his friends and got along well with them, even though you weren’t particularly a fan of Hux, who you found to be quite arrogant and annoying.

You have been thinking about admitting the true extent of your feelings for Kylo, but you were nervous that it was too soon and that maybe he didn’t feel the same way about you. Of course, everything he did and said pointed to him having deeper feelings for you, but you’ve been hurt so many times that you’ve built up a tough exterior.

Tonight, Kylo had planned to take you to that drive-in movie theater that you’ve been wanting to go to ever since it opened. He picked you up like always and drove both of you over there, parking the truck before walking over to the food stand for some snacks.

He came back over and opened the truck bed, throwing some blankets on top of the metal surface before helping you up. The movie began and you cuddled together, sipping on drinks and munching on some fries that he’d bought for both of you to share.

The movie progressed and suddenly, a burst of confidence surged through your veins and you leaned over to whisper in Kylo’s ear,

“I love you.”

His eyes went wide and he turned his head to look at you with a grin on his face. “Really?”

You nodded. “I do. I completely understand if you don’t wanna say it ba-”

“Yeah ok, hang on.” Kylo said, typing a text with furiously fast fingers while you were taken aback at his sudden rudeness.

Once he was finished, he looked back at you with a soft smile before turning to the screen. You looked over at him with anger as he continued watching the movie as if nothing important had happened mere moments ago.

“Um, Kylo? Do you have anything to say to me?”

He looked over at you with a confused expression. “Um, no.”

Suddenly, his phone beeped and he looked down at the message, chuckling.

You were getting ready to call an Uber before Kylo grabbed you by the wrist.

“Actually, I do have something to say.”

You nodded. “Okay, what?”

He smirked.

“Thanks for helping me win a bet.”


	2. Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don't know if I actually hit the ask button or if I spaced out and just left but can I get angst with Kylo where reader finds out she's pregnant and doesn't wanna tell him, but he feels the baby's force signature while she's sleeping and reader wakes up to him crying in happiness?
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> (fluff & angst)

You stared down at the small plastic stick in disbelief.

Positive.

Your eyes filled up with tears as the reality hit you, so many emotions washing over you at one time. On one hand, you were over the moon excited to give Kylo his first born and you wanted to become a mother. But, what will he say? He’s been under a lot of stress at work right now but if you’re being honest, when isn’t he stressed with work? You’d barely seen him other than early in the morning or late at night and often times, he wouldn’t even say a word to you, too tired from his busy day.

Bringing a baby into the equation would only create more stress for him and you barely see him anymore as it is an—

Your thoughts immediately went to the one thing you’ve tried to avoid thinking about, the silent question looming in the air of this news.

What if this is the thing that drives you two apart?

Your body collapsed onto the refresher floor before violent sobs wrack through your body. The thought of losing Kylo was too much to bear and you felt like you do every time you hear that he’s been badly hurt in battle. It’s as if someone has removed a portion of your heart and soul, leaving behind a gaping hole in your being.

After a few minutes of intense crying, you were finally able to pick yourself up off the bathroom floor and walk out into the bedroom with the test still squeezed tightly in your palm. You didn’t know what to do in terms of telling Kylo about the news, the thinking process alone made you feel dizzy so you decided that you weren’t going to tell him until you’ve had more time to think and mull out your options.

A sudden wave of exhaustion fell over your body and you yawned, walking over to your side of the bed before laying your head on the pillow.

Just a quick nap… you told yourself. But the moment you let your body relax, you were quickly lost to the sweet temptation of sleep.

~

You faintly remember feeling Kylo climb into bed after his nightly shower, but you never remembered feeling him lay down or reach out to pull you into his arms. Slowly, you drew yourself from sleep and blinked your eyes slowly before hearing soft noises coming from the man behind you.

Sitting up, you turned over to find Kylo with his back on the headboard and his eyes closed, tears falling from the lids. He was crying.

Your brow furrowed as you moved closer to him, wrapping your arm around him and bringing your thumb to wipe away the tears.

“Kylo, my love, what’s wrong? Did something happen at work today?” You whispered, planting a soft kiss on his warm cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked over at you, lip quivering as he attempted to speak. “N-No, nothing h-h-happened, I just…”

Now you were growing worried. “What, Kylo? You’re scaring me.”

He took a deep breath. “After my s-shower, I walked over to you and suddenly I felt something. A d-disturbance in the Force, but not a bad or alarming one. It was something else, a sort of…flutter.”

You held your breath as he continued speaking. “I laid next to you and the feeling got stronger. I decided to start meditating to see if I could interact with this new energy and when I did…i-i-it’s coming f-from you, Y/N.”

“What do you t-t-think it is?”

Another tear fell from his eye as his hand came to touch your stomach over the covers. “Y-You’re pregnant, Y/N.”

Loud sobs soon filled the room as you broke down in his arms. “I know Kylo and I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect t-this to happen so soon. I l-l-let you down and I—”

“Let me down?” Kylo said in disbelief, chewing at his bottom lip to hold back cries as his eyes filled to the brim with tears. “Y/N, I’m so happy.”

Your eyes shot up to meet his. “You are?”

He nodded and pulled you against his chest, finally allowing himself to cry softly while your hot tears soaked into his thin sleep shirt. “Stardust, you’re pregnant. How could I not be happy?”

You looked up at him again and saw him smile down at you before pulling your lips to meet his in a passionate kiss. Your leg swung around his waist so that you straddled his lap now, kiss quickly intensifying before Kylo pulled away and peppered your skin with kisses. His forehead finally came to rest on your chest as you let out a sigh of relief.

“Kylo, I was so worried that you’d be upset. I didn’t want to add more stress to our lives because I know how busy you’ve been with work and it feels like I barely see you anymore…”

His eyes meet yours in a painful, guilty look. “I’m so sorry, Y/N, I never meant to make you feel that way. I know I’ve been sort of distant lately but I didn’t want to burden you with my work stuff and I just get so tired, I’m afraid that I’ll say or do something that I’ll regret.”

Your hands came to cup his cheeks gently. “You could never do that, Kylo.”

He smiled and nuzzled his nose against yours while his hands came to your stomach.

“I saw them, you know.”

You looked at him, confused. “Them?”

Kylo’s face broke out into a wide grin and he nodded, tearing up again as he tried to get the words out.

“T-T-They’re…twins. Y-You’re having twins, stardust.”

Your hand came up to cover your mouth as more tears streamed down your cheeks. “R-Really?”

It was his turn to take your face in his hands, still smiling as he looked at you with immense love. He nodded softly. “Really.”

His lips attached to yours again and your arms wrapped around his neck, closing the space between your bodies. You pulled away from the kiss but still kept your forehead on his and rubbed your nose against his. Kylo chuckled softly and hugged you tightly, bringing your head to rest in the crook of his neck.

“I love you, Y/N, I love you so much. Thank you for carrying our children.”


End file.
